Jaime and Meredith
by Jaideth
Summary: This is a story about Jaime Lyn Beatty and Meredith Stepien. this is based off of a roleplay I'm in Starkid Jaideth
1. Chapter 1

Meredith was excited and nervous for Jaime to show up all at the same time. Excited she could explain: Jaime was one of her best friends, and they hadn t hung out in a while. The nerves were what confused her. Shaking her head, she pushed away the thoughts and ignored the butterflies in her stomach, sifting through her movies to find her Lord of the Rings box set. The unopened mint conditioned one was kept in her room.  
She had everything set up; blankets, popcorn, sodas, and the movie was ready to play, when she heard Jaime knock.  
Jaime quickly drove to Meredith s. She loved hanging out with her. Meredith was her best friend, and just being with her made her smile. When she pulled up in front of Meredith s she took one last look in the mirror to make sure she looked okay before getting out of the car and knocking on the door.  
Meredith ran to the door, swinging it open and launching herself at Jaime. Jai, honey, hi! she squealed, her arms wrapped around Jaime s next. Releasing her, she grinned up at her. Hi! she said again.  
"Hey!" Jaime said, hugging Meredith back. She looked over and saw the blankets sitting on the floor, so she ran and jumped on top of them, grabbing a handful of popcorn.  
Meredith sat down next to Jaime, using the remote to start the movie. "I know I've probably seen it a hundred times, but this movie never gets old."  
"Yeah, I love it," Jaime replied. She thought Lord of the Rings wat okay, but she always told Meredith she loved it because she knew it was her favorite movie. "So what's up?" she asked a couple minutes later.  
"Great," Meredith said cheerfully. She knew Jaime wasn't the biggest Lord of the Rings fan, but that she lied to make Meredith happy, and that made her love Jaime even more. "Oh, you know, stuff," she told her. Why were her palms sweating? Something was not right.  
"Are you okay?" Jaime asked, seeing Meredith's sweaty palms. Meredith seemed nervous, but she didn't know why. "Meredith," she said, trying to get her attention.  
"I'm great," Meredith squeaked, smiling at Jaime. She closed her eyes a moment, trying to get a grip on her thoughts. "Let's just watch the movie, yeah?"  
"Okay," Jaime replied. Something didn't seem right, but she didn't know what. They watched the rest of the movie in silence.  
Meredith resisted the urge to facepalm, knowing it would make her look even more insane.  
She couldn't focus on the movie, instead spent the hours thinking of why she felt so nervous around Jaime. It was Jaime, her friend, the girl she had done show after show with. Jaime was gorgeous, she could sing.  
No, wait, bad Meredith. It sounds like...fuck it sounds like a crush.  
The credits started to play, and she smiled awkwardly at Jaime. "Wasn't that great?"  
"Yeah," Jaime replied, looking at Meredith. "So do you want to watch the next movie, or a different movie?" she asked. She knew it was late, and she should probably go home, but she didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay here with Meredith.  
Meredith glanced over at the window, noticing how dark it had gotten. "Maybe you wanna spend the night?" she suggested nervously. "Then you can pick the next movie we watch."  
Sure! Jaime replied, getting up and putting 27 Dresses in. I m cold, she said, getting under the covers and curling up close to Meredith, smiling.  
Meredith grinned, moving closer to Jaime and resting her head on her shoulder as the opening credits for the movie started. She attempted to remain calm, but inside she was freaking out. Cannot. Handle. Close. Proximity.  
When Meredith put her head on her shoulder, it made Jaime smile even more. She wanted to put her arm around her. No, she would think I m crazy, she thought. Jaime had been confused about how she felt about Meredith for a while now. I think I have a crush on her Meredith fidgeted with her hands under the blanket. She didn't know what to do with herself. She wanted to hold Jaime's hand, touch her leg, her arm, something. But she didn't want to upset her. "Er, hey...Jai..."  
"Yeah?" Jaime siad quietly, looking at Meredith.  
"Do you think, maybe, you'd wanna, like, perhaps...you're pretty."  
God she wa suck a loser.  
"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Jaime asked, shocked. She couldn't believe it.  
"Well, if you think I'm saying you're pretty, then yes. If you think I'm saying I think you're ugly, then no," Meredith babbled, blushing.  
"Oh. I guess I thought you were saying something else...," Jaime replied, frowning a little, embarrassed. "And you're pretty too. I think you're beautiful."  
Meredith blushed. "Well, I suppose the undertones of pretty was that I think we'd be compatible and maybe we could go out sometime or whatever and...shit. Hi."  
Jaime just stared at Meredith for a minute. Then she put her arms around her and pulled her as close as she could. "Okay," she said quietly.  
Meredith froze, not moving as Jaime wrapped her arms around her. "Okay," she repeated. "Okay? Okay as in okay? Okay as in yes? Okay as in you'll put up with my crazy?"  
"Okay as in yes. Okay as in I want to be with you," Jaime replied, smiling. It was like a dream come true.  
Meredith grinned widely as what Jaime was saying sunk in. She squealed, unable to help herself, and flung her arms around Jaime's neck.  
Jaime was so happy that she did something crazy. She leaned forward and kissed Meredith softly on the lips, but then quickly pulled away. Oh my god what did I just do, she thought.  
Meredith smiled into the kiss, though it quickly turned into a frown when Jaime pulled away. "No, wait, come back," she said softly, running her fingers through Jaime's hair and smiling shyly.  
"Sorry it's just...I've never been with another girl before. It feels weird..different...but I like it. I like being with you," Jaime replied, kissing Meredith again.  
"I get what you mean," Meredith admitted, before Jaime's lips met her own. This was all so surreal. The experience was new and strange and incredible all at the same time.  
Jaime moved her hands down to Meredith's waist and pulled her closer. Everything felt so different, but at the same time she loved every moment of it.  
"We sort of missed the movie," Meredith whispered, her arms still around Jaime's neck. "Shame. I've never seen the ending."  
"It doesn't matter. I'd rather do this anyway," Jaime replied, smiling.  
"I feel faint," Meredith said suddenly. "You're too perfect."  
"I'm definitely not perfect. If anyone is, you are," Jaime replied. "So what do you wanna do now?" she whispered.  
"Well, you're perfect for me," Meredith replied, blushing. "Anything," she said. "I just want to be with you."  
Jaime blushed and kissed Meredith again, more passionately this time.  
Meredith leaned into the kiss, loving every second of it.  
They kept kissing for several minutes until Jaime pulled away. "Well I'm hungry. Do you wanna go get something to eat?" she asked, smiling at Meredith.  
Flushed, Meredith nodded. "I could eat."  
"Where do you wanna go? We can go where ever you want," Jaime said.  
"Anywhere?" she asked. "Have you ever been to that 24 hour diner on 4th?"  
"No," Jaime replied, getting up. "It can be like our first date," she said.  
Mere grinned. She grabbed her keys and headed for the door. Once it was locked and she and Jaime started walking, she grabbed her girlfriend's hand. "That means you have to hold my hand. That's the rule."  
"Of course!" Jaime replied, kissing Meredith on the cheek. She smiled as they walked together, holding hands. It was all just so perfect.  
Meredith suddenly felt nervous. "You don't mind, right? Like, this," she gestured to their joined hands, "in public?"  
"No. I like you, and I want to be with you. Why should I mind other people seeing that?" Jaime replied.  
Meredith grinned widely. Yup. You re perfect. Come on, it s this way. Nervously, Meredith lead Jaime out of her building and onto the sidewalk. She squeezed her hand tightly as the joined the crowd.  
Jaime smiled and followed Meredith through the crowd. Eventually they got inside and sat down at one of the booths. "This is great," she said, looking at Meredith.  
"You're great." Mere blushed. "I mean, yeah, it is." A waitress came over and took their orders. "I'm really happy."  
"Me too. I never thought you liked me too. I've had a crush on you for a while now, but honestly, I wasn't sure about how I felt until tonight," Jaime replied.  
"I couldn't figure out what I was feeling," Meredith admitted. "But you helped, cuddling under the blankets with me. I'm glad you did that. I would've taken ages to make a move otherwise."  
"I felt so awkward doing that," Jaime admitted, laughing a little. "I just wanted to put my arm around you and cuddle with you, but I was so scared you didn't like me the way I liked you, and that you would think I was crazy."  
"Well I already know you're crazy, babe," Meredith said sweetly, grinning. "Well, it worked out didn't it?"  
"Yeah. It did," Jaime replied, smiling. After they finished eating, they started wakling back to Meredith's, holding hands again.  
"Wanna get ready for bed?" Mere asked when they got back to her apartment. "I'm a little tired."  
"Sure. Can I borrow some pajames? And are we sleeping in your bed or in here on the floor?" Jaime asked.  
Blushing, Meredith went in her room to get shorts and a t-shirt for Jaime. "Well, uh, ya know, the, uh, bed will, uh, probably, you know, be more, er, comfortable."  
Jaime quickly changed into the clothes Meredith gave her. Then she got the blankets from the living room and put them on Meredith's bed.  
Meredith followed her lead, turning herself so she was facing her. "I really like you Jaime Lyn Beatty."  
"I really like you too, Meredith Stepien," Jaime replied, putting her arms around Meredith.  
"Good," Mere said sleepily, yawning.  
Jaime smiled and pulled the covers up around them. "Good night," she said quietly, pulling Meredith close to her and kissing her softly on the lips. 


	2. Chapter 2

Texting Jaime: Hey :)  
Mere: Hello beautiful Jaime: What's up? :)  
Mere: Going to work :( Which means 6 hours away from you Jaime: :( last night was amazing btw 3 Mere: Yes. Yes it was 3 Jaime: So can we hang out again today after you get home from work? :)  
Mere: Do you even have to ask? :3 Jaime: :D so what do you wanna do tonight?  
Mere: We could do something cheesy, like roller skating.  
Jaime: haha I suck at roller skating Mere: But you're so cute Jaime: ok we can go roller skating :) and after that we can have a sleepover at my house Mere: Yay! I'll help you, promise Jaime: :D maybe I won't fall on my butt a million times :P Mere: Well I'll catch you if you do :3 Jaime: :) you are perfect 3 Mere: Lies 333 Jaime: Why would I lie to you? :)  
Mere: Cause...idk. But lies Jaime: I'm not lying. you ARE perfect, even if you don't realize it, you are 3 Mere: Well then you're double perfect.  
Jaime: ugh I really want to kiss you right now 3 Mere: Saaaaame Jaime: how much longer until you get home from work? I miss youuuu Mere: I wish you were here. But then I wouldn't be able to focus and get fired Jaime: =/ but atleast if you didn't have to work you could spend more time with me :P Mere: 5 hours. Ugh. This is awful.  
Jaime: :(( well when you get home we can spend the rest of the day together 3 Mere: Hurray! 3 Jaime: I really wish you were here now 3 I WANT CUDDLES Mere: DON'T TEMPT ME. This job is loads better than the last.  
Jaime: Haha ok. but there will definitely be cuddles tonight ;P Mere: Yay! 3 I'll head straight home to change and then I'll get you. It'll be amazing, like you Jaime: aww I can't wait # this date is going to be perfect Mere: You know why?  
Jaime: Why?  
Mere: Cause I'll be there with you Jaime: 3 why are you so perfect?  
Mere: It's a gift Jaime: :) you just need to be here, like, right now. with me.  
Mere: I wish I was. Has Lo...calmed down yet?  
Jaime: not really =/ she's just mad that neither of us ever told her we liked each other Mere: Ugh. Ughughugh. I was sort of hoping her "shut up" earlier was giddy, not mad.  
Jaime: yeah. Maybe we should just give her a couple days to calm down =/  
Mere: Probably smart Jaime: =/ so how's work?  
Mere: Boring. The rain's keeping everyone away Jaime: You need to get home soon. I miss my Merediff 3 Mere: Well I miss my Jai bird.  
Jaime: 3 maybe I could come visit you at work? :)  
Mere: That would be the best thing ever 


	3. Chapter 3

Jaime was texting Meredith and decided to go visit her at work. "Hey!" she said, walking inside.  
Unable to help herself, Meredith ran out from behind the counter to hug her girlfriend. "Jai! I'm so glad you're here!"  
"Meredith!" Jaime said, hugging her back. When she was sure no one was looking, she kissed her quickly on the lips.  
Meredith blushed when Jaime kissed her, but she was smiling. "No ones here," she said. "Three more hours in this shit hole. Ugh."  
"Well then I'll stay here with you. And if no one's here, we can do this," Jaime replied, smiling. She wrapped her arms around Meredith and pulled her close, kissing her passionately.  
"I like this plan," Mere muttered into the kiss.  
Jaime laughed and kept kissing her, smiling. "I'll stay here with you as long as you want me to," she said.  
"Is forever alright?"  
"Forever is perfect."  
"Then forever it is." Meredith grinned widely, feeling incredibly satisfied.  
"Do you need help with anything?" Jaime asked, her arms still around Meredith.  
Mere shrugged. "I'm mostly just going around dusting and straightening things up to keep myself busy. I have to mop in an hour. That's about it."  
"Well what do you wanna do after that?" Jaime asked.  
"I could show you the stockroom. It's really secluded."  
"I would love that," Jaime replied, smiling and following Meredith.  
Meredith took Jaime's hand, leading her to the back of the store. "There's inventory, inventory, and then there's you."  
"And there's you," Jaime replied, closing the door and kissing Meredith softly on the lips.  
As their lips met and moved together, all Mere could think was thank god for rain.  
"This is perfect. You're perfect."  
This was better than singing. Better than wine. "I really like you Jai bird." "I really like you too Mere," Jaime replied, holding Meredith's hand.  
Mere kissed her one more time before looking at the clock. "You go home. I'm going to clean up and lock up. I'll pick you up in an hour."  
"Okay. I'll see you later then," Jaime replied. "I'll miss you," she said, walking towards the door. 


	4. Chapter 4

If Meredith Elyse Stepien was sure of anything, it was that Jaime Lyn Beatty was worth it. Worth the uncomfortable stares on the stree. Worth the fight with Lauren. Worth her mother's tears when she told her she like girls.  
Her brother handled it well. Asked her if she was an ass girl or a boob girl. Meredith laughed and said she was a Jaime girl. When she sent him a picture for SPACE Tour of Jaime, he understood completely.  
God she was such a sap.  
She stood in front of her closet door, staring intently at her reflection in the mirror. She had to look perfect. Finally satisfied, she left her room in white shorts and a Jim and the Povolos t-shirt. She grabbed her hoodie and her keys off the kitchen counter, pausing at the door.  
"I'm leaving Lo!" she called, before shutting the door behind her. She knew her roommate didn't really care, but it was instinct to tell her.  
Meredith practically ran to her car, starting the engine before she buckled her seat belt. She raced to Jaime's apartment and parked sloppily, just wanting to see her girlfriend again. When she got to the door she knocked rapidly, grinning widely.  
Jaime waited nervously for Meredith to come pick her up. She was excited, but she was nervous because this was all so new for her, and she didn't want to screw it up. She had gotten ready an hour early, and she had constantly been checking herself in the mirror. When she finally heard Meredith knocking on the door, she practically jumped off of the couch and ran to the door. "Meredith!" she said, pulling her inside and hugging her.  
"Hi baby," Meredith cooed, hugging her back and kissing her cheek. "You look amazing, as usual." Which was trye, of course. Her Jaime always looked beautiful. "You ready to go?"  
"Well you look even better. You look gorgeous," Jaime replied, smiling. "Yeah," she said, holding her hand and walking out the door with her. A few minutes later they were at the roller skating place.  
Meredith blushed, accepting Jaime's hand. "Thanks," she muttered. When they got to the roller rink she practically dragged her girlfriend inside. "This'll be fun, I promise."  
"Okay, you better not let me fall," Jaime said, laughing. They went and got their skates and put them on. As soon as Jaime stood up she almost fell over and laughed again.  
Meredith giggled, reaching out and taking Jaime's hand, squeezing it reassuringly. She ignored the second glances their way and lead her girlfriend onto the rink. "You got this Jai bird. Baby steps."  
"Okay. I can do this," Jaime said, trying to walk in the skates. "MEREDITH I CAN'T DO THIS," she yelled, tripping and falling on the floor.  
Meredith squeaked as she was pulled down with Jaime, wincing when she landed sharply on her ass. "Jaime. Get up." She yanked her girl to her feet. Holding both hands and facing her, Meredith started skating backwards. "You'll be alright," she said softly.  
"Sorry!" Jaime said. "Okay...," she said as Meredith held her hands and started pulling her forwards. A few minutes later Jaime was finally starting to skate on her own. "You are amazing," she said, looking at Meredith.  
"Amazing enough for a kiss?" Meredith asked, pursing her lips and moving to skate next to Jaime.  
"Yes," Jaime replied, kissing Meredith softly on the lips. She didn't care about all the people giving them weird looks.  
Meredith heard a few teen boys giggling to her left. She flipped them off, not breaking the kiss with Jaime.  
They kept skating together for a while, holding hands, and occasionally kissing. It was amazing. "Meredith, you are the best girlfriend I have ever had," Jaime said, smiling.  
"I'm the only girlfriend you've ever had silly girl," Meredith teased, leaning over and kissing her cheek.  
"Okay, well you're the best person I have ever dated," Jaime said, laughing a little and putting her arm around Meredith's waist.  
"Much better," she giggled, kissing Jaime's nose. "You ready to go? I thought we'd stop and get a movie and some candy."  
"Sure. That sounds great," Jaime replied, sitting down and taking her skates off. "And then we can go back to my place and cuddle," she said.  
Meredith grinned, sliding gracefully to her seat and taking off her skates. " like cuddles."  
"Cuddles are awesome. So what movie do you wanna get?" Jaime asked, putting her shoes on and getting up.  
"You watched Lord of the Rings for me. You can pick."  
"I don't care what movie we watch, I just wanna cuddle with you," Jaime replied, putting her arm around Meredith and walking towards the car.  
Meredith snaked her arm around Jaime's waist, pinching her butt as she passed. "Something cheesy and romantic so you kiss me a lot."  
"Titanic? And I have it, so we wouldn't have to rent it," Jaime suggested, smiling. "Or we don't even have to get a movie. Just cuddles."  
"Titanic make me cry," Meredith whispered, a little embarrassed. "I like just cuddling. That'll work."  
Okay. So just cuddling. And candy, Jaime said, smiling and kissing Meredith on the cheek. They went to they candy store and bought everything that looked good, and then they went to Jaime s.  
Meredith bounded into Jaime s apartment, taking in the familiar decour. She loved it here. C mere, she said softly, dropping the candy bag on the floor and pulling Jaime towards her.  
Jaime put her arms around Meredith s neck and kissed her. She loved being with her, and so far tonight had been amazing, and cuddling with her was just going to make it even better.  
Resting her forehead against Jaime's, she smiled, sighing softly. "I love you Jaime."  
"I love you too Meredith," Jaime replied. She grabbed the bag of candy and pulled Meredith into her room.  
Meredith jumped onto the bed, laughing as she bounced. She dug through the bag, reaching for the butterscotch candies she bought. "Open."  
Jaime laughed and jumped on the bed next to Meredith. "You are so cute," she said, kissing her on the cheek and looking through the candy.  
"I know," Meredith grinned, resting her head on Jaime's shoulder. "You have nice boobs, I mean...hi."  
Jaime blushed and smiled. So do you. I love you, she said quietly, hugging her and kissing her.  
And you re ass if fantastic. And you re legs, holy shit. You re just really sexy I m going to stop talking now. I love you so much right now, Jaime said, wrapping her arms around Meredith s waist and pulling her as close as she could. You are just so perfect, she whispered, kissing her on the lips.  
Meredith kissed her back with all the passion she had. I m using every ounce of my self control not to moleste you right now. God, I love you so much. I probably wouldn t care if you did, Jaime replied, still kissing Meredith passionately. I love you. I love you so much. Meredith s hands ran down Jaime s shoulder, down her sides and resting on her hips.  
Can you just stay here with me forever? Jaime asked, sighing. She layed down and pulled Meredith down with her, putting her arms around her neck.  
Yes, Meredith said, being completely honest. Nothing would make me happier. I love you. I love you I love you I love you, Jaime said, kissing Meredith.  
Meredith melted into the kiss. I couldn t stop loving you if I tried. You are the most perfect girl I have ever met. Come on, Meredith said suddenly, sitting up. I don t want to do something you re not ready for. What do you mean? Jaime asked, confused.  
I love you Jaime. And I want to experience every part of you. She couldn t stop the blush from spreading across her cheeks and down her neck.  
"I feel the same way about you Meredith," Jaime replied, sitting up.  
Meredith practically lunged at Jaime, kissing her so forcefully she pushed her back against the wall. Her hands roamed every inch of Jaime s body until they were tangled in her hair. Marry me, she gasped, breaking apart.  
This was the best thing Jaime had ever experienced. It was amazing. Okay, she said, practically grabbing Meredith and pulling her back, kissing her again. I love you Meredith, she said, touching every part of Meredith she could reach.  
Wait, wait, she said, putting her hands on Jaime s shoulders. Pinch me. "I love you Meredith. I wanna be with you forever."  
"Lauren isn't going to like this," Meredith said. She seemed to think about it for a second. "Oh well." Then proceeded to kiss her fiance.  
Honestly, I don t care. I love you and if she can t accept that, then whatever, Jaime replied. Meredith you are just so perfect. And now I get to be with you forever. It s like a dream come true. That s why I told you to pinch me. I feel like I m in some dream, and when I wake up you won t be mine anymore. I will always be yours, Jaime whispered.  
"And I'll be yours."  
I love you so much Meredith. Like, you have no idea. I can t wait to marry you. I want it to be perfect. Fancy dresses, a gorgeous hall I ll do it all for you. You are the most amazing person in the whole world. How did I ever get so lucky? Jaime asked, smiling and kissing Meredith.  
You were your perfect self. Meredith said softly.  
I just wanna cuddle you right now, Jaime said, pulling the covers over her and Meredith. She wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close. I love you Meredith, she whispered, kissing her softly on the lips.  
I love you too. So, so much. Meredith s eyes fluttered shut, though she didn t fall asleep. How could she? With Jaime so close.  
"We should probably sleep, it's getting late. Do you have to work tomorrow?"  
"Nope," Meredith said brightly. "So I'm all yours."  
"That sounds wonderful. Good night Meredith," Jaime said quietly, yawning.  
"Night love." 


	5. Chapter 5

"Morning beautiful."  
"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"  
"You were there. Of course I did."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too. I feel like last night was a dream."  
"Last night was amazing. It was a dream come true."  
"I get to marry you."  
"I get to love you and be with you forever."  
"We can buy a house. And get a dog." Meredith bounced on the bed in excitement.  
Jaime laughed and hugged her. "Yes. Yes we can. And I get to wake up next to you everyday."  
Meredith grinned, kissing her fiercely. "I love you."  
"I love you more," Jaime replied, kissing her back and putting her arms around her neck.  
"I love you most."  
"I still love you more."  
"You just can't let me win can you baby."  
"No because I will always love you the most."  
"S'not fair."  
"Yes it is fair. Because I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"You are just so amazing," Jaime said, curling up next to Meredith, smiling and laying her head on her shoulder.  
"Come on, love. As much fun as staying in bed all day would be, there are things to be done," Meredith said, stretching her arms.  
"Ugh. Fine," Jaime replied, sitting up. "But only if I get to be with you."  
Of course, baby. But I need to call my brother, and I think today might be nice to go, you know look at houses. That souns great. And I should probably tell my parents , Jaime replied. She hadn t even told her parents that she was dating Meredith, what were they going to say when they found out they were engaged?  
I hope you re parents react better than mine did, sweetheart. She grinned cheekily. I m going to take a shower. Want to come? What did your parents say? Jaime asked, nervous. And sure, she replied, wrapping her arms around Meredith s waist and smiling.  
Meredith kissed Jaime quickly, taking her hand and pulling her into the bathroom. Well, she started, pulling her t-shirt up over her head. My mother cried, and my father said to call him when I had straightened my self out . Jaime frowned. Well, just remember that I love you, and I always will, she said, hugging her and kissing her on the cheek. You are just so beautiful, she said looking at Meredith after she took her shirt off.  
Meredith blushed, leaning forward to kiss Jaime quickly. Thanks, she muttered, stepping out of the basketball shorts she had worn to bed and turning on the shower. She reached forward, tugging on the hem of Jaime s shirt playfully. We should match. Jaime smiled and quickly pulled off her shirt, throwing it on the floor. Then she took off the shorts she had been wearing and put her arms around Meredith. There. Now we match, she said, kissing her softly on the lips.  
I love you. I love you so much, Meredith said between kisses. I really do need to take a shower though, so stop distracting me. Turning around, she slipped off her undergarments and stepped into the shower, winking at her fiance before she closed the curtain. Hey! Where do you think you re going? Jaime replied, pulling off the rest of her clothes and following Meredith into the shower.  
You re so perfect, Meredith whispered. Wash my back and I ll wash yours? "You're more perfect than I am," Jaime replied, kissing her. "Okay."  
Not possible, she argued softly. Her hands, soft from the soap, slid over Jaime s skin, lingering near her breasts.  
I love you, Jaime said, putting her arms around Meredith s neck and kissing her passionately.  
This is extremely counterproductive, Meredith said finally. Stop distracting me, she laughed. We have a busy day. Okay, Jaime replied, smiling. So where do you want to live? she asked, after they both finished showering.  
Meredith shrugged, drying out her hair with a towel and walking back into the bedroom. I want to stay in Chicago, I think. Somewhere residential, but not to far from the rest of the Starkids. Some place nice. Yeah, I don t want to be too far away from them, Jaime replied. I still can t believe this is happening, she said, smiling.  
"Do you want kids?" Meredith blushed. "I mean, like, not now, but...ever?"  
Jaime froze. She hadn't thought about that. "Maybe...yeah," she replied quietly.  
Meres blush deepened. "I just, cause, like, house size..."  
"It's okay," Jaime said, seeing Meredith blush. "So we need two bedrooms."  
"I'm sorry love. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."  
"No, you didn't make me uncomfortable, we had to talk about it eventually."  
"It's gonna be hard," Mere said in a small voice.  
"Mere, everything will be fine. I love you," Jaime said, hugging her.  
"I love you too. Did you see the picture of the wedding dress I found?"  
"Yes. I love it," Jaime replied, smiling and kissed her on the cheek.  
"You'll look even more beautiful than usual."  
"Have you picked a dress yet?"  
"No. I haven't found one I like."  
"Well maybe tomorrow we can go look at some dresses until you find one. I want everything to be perfect."  
"Me too love."  
"Are you ready to go look at houses?"  
"Lemme get my shoes." 


End file.
